Borrón
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: No quieres pensar en el sabor de los cabellos de Mello en tu boca, el deseo de que Matt coloque sus manos en tu sien o Linda te tome el pulso.


**Borrón**

Mello no pregunta. Sólo lo empuja hacia abajo. Near no se resiste. Ya han sido muchas semanas de intentar huir en vano.

Está mordiéndole el cuello.

-Ya lo veías venir, puta, ahora estate quieto o te mato.-Esa es su voz. La misma voz que contiene mil pasiones en ese tono rasposo, irregular. Mello está desarrollándose rápidamente. Near supone que si él hablara más fuerte (o al oído de la gente que está violando), también notaría los cambios de la pubertad.

***

-Mello…-Logras pronunciar, con la garganta humedecida en sal disuelta. No está bien. Tú no eres como los demás. No cedes a tus instintos.

No se supone que él te haga esto. Tiene dos años más que tú. Si lo dijeras… pero no lo harás. No si nadie te presiona. Y no lo harán, porque todos prefieren mil veces a Mello antes que a ti. No te ha importado nunca, pero lo reconoces una ventaja para ésta clase de situaciones.

Está corriendo las manos por tu pecho. Eres rollizo y parece que tuvieras senos de niña pequeña. No lloras todavía. Empiezas cuando él te muerde las tetillas y te tira demasiado fuerte del cabello. O no. A penas ahogas el sollozo. Por eso se molesta tanto.

-¿Estás llorando, Near?-El rostro se le ilumina a Mello. Se parece más que nunca a Cenicienta, en esa película de Disney, cuando sus harapos se vuelven un vestido lujoso.

Luego se enfada. Maldice y tironea con más fuerza. Muerde tu cuello, succiona tu yugular. Se abre paso hacia tu vientre y más abajo. Te falta la respiración.

Piensas en Roger. Llamar a Roger. Pedir ayuda. Él debe estar durmiendo, pero vendrá. Si te escucha. Tienes un comunicador. Te lo dieron: eres como un bebé grande para ellos. Por si acaso. También lo tiene la enfermera del piso. Tratas de buscar el aparato blanco, plástico, que suele situarse en una repisa cercana al suelo. Pero no puedes, porque el cabello de Mello te cae en los ojos y te impide ver.

Es la primera vez que te sucede.

Dirías algo, pero no quieres que Mello tenga problemas y menos por tu culpa.

Pasan dos semanas hasta que deja de dolerte y puedes sentarte bien. Poco después, Matt regresa (es probable que sea mentira el rumor de que fue a la cárcel. Sabes que a lo sumo habrá sido encontrado por la policía y traído de vuelta) y te llama aparte, con señas. Tardas en darte cuenta de que es a ti a quien habla. Nunca antes lo hizo.

Tratas de disimular que te pones rojo. Él te habla con suavidad, pero tú no puedes evitar oler su colonia y sentirte indefenso-pero-no-como-cuando-Mello-hizo-aquello.

De repente, nada es más interesante que sus tennis rojos. Tienes la impresión de que va colocar una de sus manos, que lleva en los bolsillos del abrigo, sobre tu cabeza. Pero no. Sabes que te mira con pena, aún incrédulo. Que algo palpita dentro de él. Podría ser ira en tu contra. O dirigida hacia Mello, incluso impulsos agresivos hacia su propia persona.  
Al día siguiente, Linda viene a buscarte llorando: dice que los vio peleando a la salida del aula de audiovisuales. No te inmutas: continúas armando tu rompecabezas. Reemplazas las piezas por tus emociones e intentas hacer un ajuste para que la situación cobre sentido. Matt empujando a Mello contra la pared y amenazándolo de muerte por primera vez en la historia.

Un trozo de hierro afilado abre un tajo infectado en la carne que palpita dentro de tu pecho. En tu cabeza, como en una película, ves al segundo en la Institución. Sus manos tiemblan, se crispan y forman puños. Suenan campanas al estrellarse contra el cráneo de Matt, buscando el dolor.

Desearías ser más grande (como Mello, exactamente, porque él es más grande que tú) o valiente (nuevamente como Mello, porque él tiene el valor suficiente para poner su meta de convertirse en L. en peligro. Si lo sacan de la Institución, será por mala conducta y no falta de habilidad) para poder hacer algo al respecto, antes de que te autoreproches por fantasear.

En los días siguientes armas rompecabezas compulsivamente, más que de costumbre.

No quieres pensar en el sabor de los cabellos de Mello en tu boca, el deseo de que Matt coloque sus manos en tu sien o Linda te tome el pulso. Mucho menos en los encuentros que han acaecido más abajo en tu carne.

Tocas las marcas que él dejó en tu cuello. No te masturbas, pero sueñas que Matt viene en lugar de Mello. Te hace lo mismo, pero con dulzura. Todo es lentitud y caricias. Te toca del mismo modo en que tú armas los rompecabezas: a sabiendas de que construyes algo más que el motivo prometido por la caja. Se cubren las carencias internas de cada uno. Pierdes el miedo a la cercanía de otro cuerpo. Incluso devuelves sus besos.

No obstante, se abre un abismo ante ti y lamentas haber cruzado ese umbral.  
Matt prende un cigarrillo y se sienta a tu lado, intentando no soplar humo cerca de tus pulmones. Cree que deberías decirle a Roger que Mello se ha pasado de la raya contigo.

El humo forma serpientes en el aire. No puedes dejar de pensar en su sonrisa. En la forma en que castigaba tu rostro con bofetones. Sabes que no puedes odiar a Mello, ni mucho menos castigarlo por no tener autocontrol.

Le llamas "amigo" a Matt, aunque sabes que es más que eso, porque es el único que te hace compañía a ciertas horas, incluso cuando podría estar afuera con los otros niños. Te ha dicho que no hay nadie como tú y a pesar de que no es la primera vez que te diferencian de un grupo, es un halago fuera de lo normal.

Lo que más te duele es que nunca has tenido esa clase de relación dependiente con otra persona. Quizás de tus juguetes para entretenerte, pero ellos sólo tienen sentimientos cuando tú los imaginas. Les das sabor de ese modo a sus existencias vacías. Les enseñas a dormir en la oscuridad, a dejarse disparar proyectiles entre ellos, a acompañarte en las noches de lluvia, a posar besos de frío plástico en tu mejilla, más una frase afectuosa que has leído en clase de literatura. Pero Matt es real.

Tienes doce años. Matt tiene quince y Mello catorce. Lo de Mello fue al empezar el otoño y para cuando termina el invierno, tú y Matt son algo así como amigos. Ahora es primavera y algo denso, fatal, flota por encima de las flores, como muerte a punto de cernirse en los capullos de las mariposas que se fueron a dormir durante la helada. Muere L.

Desearías poder correr tras Mello y abrazarle antes de que huya. Sabes que esa es una posibilidad. O evitar de algún modo que se encuentre con Matt y hablen, reconciliándose. Porque con sólo una palmada en su hombro, borra cada uno de los besos que te imaginaste dándole mientras que hablaban. Y toda esperanza de concretarlos.


End file.
